Troubled
by IantoFan2010
Summary: Ianto Jones is 16 and has grown up and lives on a rough estate, getting into trouble and his parents cant control him. When a new family move onto the estate he falls for the new boy Jack Harkness. But on this estate you are killed for being gay.
1. Prologe

Troubled

Chapter 1

Ianto jones laid on his bed, it was his sanctuary, he was thinking about the last couple of days when there was a knock on his door "Ianto dinners ready" his mum called"I told you yesterday im not having fucking dinner tonight, for fuck sake"

Then he heard his dad "OI dont talk to your mother like that" Ianto got up and opened his door "Fuck off you prick" His dad came in and grabbed him by the arm off the bed, Ianto got free and slammed his dad agaist the wall "you do that again and i will fucking kill you" he shouted "now fuck off dickhead"

When his parents left he locked his door. As he sat down his phone rang and answered it "Owen bruv, whats up?" he asked "need your help homeboy, bring your blade, meet me by the alley" then hung up.

Ianto put on his baggy white t shirt and black hoody with his baggy black jeans and nike trainers, grabbed his knife and left.

He got to the alley 5 minutes later, Owen was with Tosh, Rhys and Gwen holding a lad agaist the wall "who's he?" asked Ianto "He tried to mug me off and steal my weed" answered Owen.

Ianto looked at the girls "you two can go see you at Owens" so the girls kissed there boyfriends and left.

Ianto turned to the lad "Who the fuck are you?" the boy looked down "JJ...John H..Hart" Ianto looked at Owen then got the blade out "you wanna fuck wit my brother there?" John looked him in the eye "Im s...sor" Ianto held the knife to his throat "I see you round here again well look where the knife is"

With that he let John go and he ran off Ianto and the two boys made there way back to Owens.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack harkness was looking forward to moving, a new start for him and foster parents, as they turned the corner into the new estate Jack took in he group of kids standing on the corner "they look like the estate thugs" his foster dad said.

The car stopped and they stepped out of the car, the 3 boys walked over to them "Hey im Ianto" Jack eyed him then answered "Harkness, Jack Harkness, these are my foster parents Tom and Martha"

"nice to meet ya cuz, this is Owen, Rhys and the girls are Tosh and Gwen" when they heard there names the girls walked over. "hey ladies, so what you do round here all day?" Owen looked around "well just hang out really"

Ianto eyed Jack up again "are you from america bruv?" Jack looked him in the eye a slight smirk "New york, oh and im not your bruv........yet" the group laughed

"I like you, you seem bless cuz, i can see us being homie's" with that Ianto walked off as he did he looked back "Jack come to mine later, we can all hang out bruv" and walked away.

Later that night the gang were in Ianto's room blearing out rap music and smoking weed "so gay boy what you think of the new boy?" Owen asked, the gang knew Ianto was gay and stuck by him all the way, to them it did'nt matter.

"He is fucking hot bruv, i would show him a good time" the group laughed " he likes you" Tosh piped up "i see the way he looked at you earlier Yan" Ianto faced Tosh "so you think i should go for it?" Tosh nodded "cool"

The next couple of hours went by quickly, Ianto looked at his clock, 10 o clock. The group were leaving when there was a knock "Ianto its Jack, Can i come in?" he sounded upset "yea come in cuz"

Just as Jack walked in the gang said bye and left leaving Ianto and Jack alone. Ianto saw Jacks red rimmed eyes and unshed tears "Whats up?" Jack looked at him, his face blank "The reason i live with Tom and Martha is my real parents abandoned me when i was young, Tom's just told me my mum wants to get back into contact i don,t know what to do"

Ianto walked up to him "it's up to you, if it was me id tell her to piss off" Jack looked up at Ianto "But i want to meet her i wanna know why, was i such a bad child?" Ianto lifted his chin up and placed a kiss on Jacks lips, after a few moments the kiss deepend.

Ianto pulled away "wow that was......amazin" Jack smiled a little then leaned his forehead against Ianto's "look i know i only met you today but when i saw you i had a good feeling that i have'nt felt in a long time"

Ianto leaned forward and kissed Jack again, Jack responded straight away. The next thing they knew they were on the bed. Jack on top "you still a virgin?" Ianto shook his head "good i wanna fuck you into the matress" Ianto could'nt speak so he just nodded his head.

Jack started taking off Ianto's shirt off, when he saw the scars he stopped and looked Ianto in the eye "So you've been stabbed a few times then?" Ianto's face went from a smile to serious "yea, eveyone that's done it have come off worse trust"

Jack moved down Ianto's body kissing evey scar on the way, when he got to his trousers he undid his button and zip slowly. Jack kissed his head through the boxers, Ianto took an intake of breath "suck it then im waiting" Jack laughed then removed his boxers he looked back up at Ianto "Impressive, but you've not seen mine yet" Ianto rolled his eyes "Big head...."

Before Ianto could finish the sentance Jack took him whole, Ianto moaned uncontrollably, as Jack was sucking Ianto moved his hands into Jack's hair. It was'nt long before Ianto screamed Jack's name and was cumming down the boys throat, Jack swalload it all licking his lips and looked at Ianto "So do i get to fuck you now?" Ianto just nodded, he reached across to his draw and pulled the lube handing it to Jack.

Jack squirted some onto his fingers then down Ianto's crack, slowly Jack pushed into Ianto, soon after adding two fingers, he worked them in and out hitting Ianto's prostate everytime "Jack just fuck me already" so Jack did.

Jack came level with Ianto then pushed in fast and hard, Ianto yelled out in pleasure Jack's name on his lips, Jack kept the pace fast hitting the sweet spot. It did'ht take long before of them were cumming, eachothers names on thier lips.

After they calmed down Ianto spoke "That was the best iv EVER had" Jack smiled at him "Thanks i know im good" Ianto looked at him "So you wanna stay tonight we could talk about what you wanna do about your mum" Jack nodded, so they started talking long into the night.

Soon enough they both fell asleep.

Okay so there's my first real chapter tell me what you thought as this is my first fanfic

Thnans Emma xx


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jack woke up first and looked at the figure next to him, he kissed his forehead and went to the toilet. When he got back Ianto was looking at his phone "Who's that?" Ianto looked up sharply "just a prank call, nothin to worry bout"

Jack went over to the bed and sat down "I was thinking, I wanna meet my mum, I wanna know why I got abandoned" Ianto kissed him and said "If ya want I'll come with, if u wanna?" Jack smiled "Yea I'd like that thanks"

Half an hour later Jack returned home, as soon as he entered Tom was standing there, arms folded and an angry expression "Where the fuck have you been?" Jack shrugged "Round a mate's, You got a problem with that?" Tom's expression softened "Look me and Martha were just worried, are you ok?"

"Suppose so, I was with Ianto the boy from yesterday, I've got a good feeling Tom, this could be the real thing" Tom looked at him "He looked a bit rough, but as long as your happy, anyway what you going to do about heather?" Jack looked at his feet "I wanna meet her, I wanna know why?"

Tom patted him on the shoulder "I'll get in touch mate" Then Tom walked off, he heard a "Thank you" as he went.

The next couple of weeks went quickly, Tom had got in touch with heather and arranged her to meet Jack.

The morning he was meeting her came round and him and Ianto met up. When they came to meeting place Ianto spotted a woman who looked like Jack "Is that her?" he pointed, Jack nodded.

They both walked up to her, she turned around and saw Jack, tears in her eyes. She ran over and engulfed him into a hug "Oh my god Jack it's you, my baby Jack" Jack just stood there. When she pulled away the tears were streaming down her face, as well as Jack's.

The meeting lasted about 2 hours and Jack got some answers, his mum got rid of him because his dad was abusing her and she didn't want him to do the same to Jack. Jack accepted the story and took her number said he would call her.

On the way back to the estate Jack kept looking at Ianto, as they turned a corner Ianto saw a few lads, he recognised one of them, John Hart, the lads started walking up to them, Ianto automatically pushed Jack behind him.

"Are you Ianto bruv?" Ianto looked at the lads and knew better than to lie "Yea who are you pussy hole?" The boy laughed "I'm Alex Hart prick, you wanna fuck my lil bro round, you deal wit me" Ianto smiled "So he can try and mug off my homie, steal his weed and then can't fight his own battle, such a pussy cuz"

The boys started moving in, next thing he knew Ianto was on the floor, he got back up and threw a few punches, knocking out one of the lads, before he could go for the next one Alex pulled out a knife "You think that scares me bruv, you're a pussy, can't fight with your fist's......" as he finished the sentence Alex got his knife and held it to Jack's throat.

Ianto froze, he couldn't move, so many things were going through his head, he finally found his voice "No let him go, I swear if you hurt him I will fucking end your life here and now" Alex had a grin on his face as he sliced Jack's face "What you gonna do GAYBOY, wait till everyone find's out, your gonna die, PUSSY"

All Jack could feel was pain, he looked at Ianto, his eyes pleading for help. Ianto swallowed "I swear you don't wanna do this bruv, you will be very fucking sorry" all Alex did was laugh, then he moved the knife down to Jack's chest and sliced right down his body and stopped just above his hips.

Jack was screaming and crying, out of nowhere Ianto saw Owen and Rhys running towards them "I told you, you don't wanna fuck wit me Alex, you wanna know what I can do?" Owen handed him a gun "I will kill you now if you don't let him go"

Alex gave up and let Jack go "Good boy" Ianto cocked the gun "Give me a reason why shouldn't end your shit now?" Alex looked at him "your boyfriend's dying so shoot me and see what happens to you"

The next thing Alex saw was blackness, Ianto ran over to Jack who was with Rhys, "Jack look at me, keep your eyes open, look at me baby" Jack looked at Ianto. His vision blurry "I los a lot o blood, h.....help m" then he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto was pacing in the hospital hallway outside Jack's room. Owen had taken care of Alex, he put some alcohol in his system and left him on the street. Jack's door opened and Ianto looked up at the doctor "Is he ok, please tell me he's fine"

"Mr Harkness lost nearly 2 pints of blood, we need to keep him under observation for a while, would you like to see him?" Ianto just nodded and went into his room. He very nearly cried when he saw Jack, all wired up and looking like shit.

He sat in the seat next to the bed and took Jack's hand "I'm really sorry, please forgive me, I will get revenge for this, that motherfucker's a dead man" The door creaked open and Tom walked in "Oh my god Jack"

He sat on the other chair and looked at Ianto "This is your fault, they were after you but he was with you, you little shit, stay away from him, he's a good lad and doesn't need you messing up his life, now fuck off before I do something I regret"

Ianto looked Tom in the eye "I aint leavin no matter what you say, you're not gonna make me leave, I'm stayin and that's that" Tom looked angry "You fucker leave NOW!" Just then the doctor walked back in "Could you two stop our other patients can hear you" then walked back out.

"Look Tom I didn't mean for this to happen, They just went for him I couldn't do anything, please forgive me, he'll come through this" Tom grabbed Jack's other hand "You better be sure, because if he does not come out of this, you will pay, big style, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yea, I get you" They both sat in silence for a while. Half an hour later Martha turned up and gave Ianto a "talk".

Ianto was dropping off when he heard something "I.....Ian were ar yo?" Ianto slowly looked up Jack was looking at him "Jack I'm here, can ya see me? Jack screwed his eyes up "Kind a" Tears appeared in Ianto's eyes again "I'm really sorry, this is my fault, , it was me he was after, I promise you he'll get what he deserves"

"Na, d.....don't, fer me p.....p...please" Ianto's head dropped "Ok I promise, but he can't get away wit dis"

"he wo......won't, let the p...police deal with it" Ianto nodded "How do you feel?" Jack smiled a little "Glad I came r.......round with you n.......next to me" Ianto leaned down and kissed him then rested their forehead's together "I've got some things to do I will be back later, need to go sort out shit wit my mum and Owen, I will be back soon, Promise" He kissed Jack goodbye and left.

Ianto walked out of the hospital and called Owen "Meet me at the park, ten minutes" and put the phone down.

Ten minutes later he was at the park waiting, then he saw John. He ran up to him and smacked him in the face "You prick, my mate's in hospital because of your fucker of a bro, you can't fight your own battles why did ya get him?"

Just as he finished his sentence Owen turned up "Ianto bruv, what's poppin?" Ianto looked at him "What you wanna do wit this pussy?"

"I say we end his life now" John started crying "No please don't I didn't mean for this, I was telling a mate but Alex overheard, I swear , please I promise he won't bother you again" Ianto looked at Owen and raised an eyebrow "If you keep yourself and family away, I will let you live, BUT if your brother comes after me again you are both dead, do you understand me?" John nodded "Good, now FUCK OFF"

John ran off and Ianto turned to Owen "Look I've gotta go talk to a few people, den need to see Jack again, give me a call later, we can hang for a bit, bring Rhys and the girls, later's bruv" Owen just nodded and they went their separate ways.

After Ianto spoke to a few people he went back to the hospital and went straight to Jack's room. When he got there Tom and Martha had left, Jack was sleeping so he sat on the chair and waited.

An hour passed but no change, doctors kept walking in and out checking on him. Another hour passed and Ianto fell asleep holding Jack's hand. A beeping noise woke him up, he looked around the room trying to figure out where it was coming from. Only when he woke up properly he realised it wasn't beeping it was the sound of a flat line.

He looked at Jack and he was pale, he started to panic and hit the emergency button, seconds later a few doctors came rushing in and one of them pushed him out the door and told him to wait there.

It felt like he was out there for hours but ten minutes later a doctor walked out "Ianto?" he got up "Yea, what's going on, is he ok?" the doctor looked Ianto in the eye "His heart rate dropped dramatically, we got the heart beat back, he's going to need monitoring pretty much 24 7 for the next few days, but he's ok for now" A tear rolled down Ianto's eye "Can I see him?" the doctor nodded.

When Ianto walked into the room Jack was wired up more than before, he sat down in the chair not trusting his legs, he took Jack's hand "I'm so fucking sorry, this is my fault, Jack please come through this, I beg you" and then he broke down.

Ianto stayed with him all night, but Jack was still unconscious, the doctor came in first thing to check on Jack, happy with what he saw he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N, Sorry haven't updated sooner but I hurt my shoulder and couldn't write, it's better now so here's the next chapter hope you like.

Disclaimer: Dont own just borrowing will put the boys bk

The next couple of days passed really slowly, but Ianto stayed with Jack never leaving his side. As he was dropping off for what felt like the millionth time he felt pressure on his hand, He took an intake of breath and looked up.

Jack was staring at him with a smile "Hi" Ianto was speechless he blinked a couple of times then smiled. "Jack, hi erm how ya feeling?" Jack started getting tearful "Okish, Glad I woke with you next to me" Ianto didn't say anything he just smiled.

Ianto moved closer and ran his hand down Jacks face where the scar would be "Iv sorted some things out, I've spoken to John, his brothers not gonna cause any more problems" Jacks face dropped "What did you say to him?" Ianto opened his mouth then closed it again "Ianto what did u say?" Ianto took Jacks hands "I told him and Alex to stay away or... or I would kill them"

"Oh Ianto, you're just going to cause more problems, why did you do that?" Ianto didn't answer he just walked out of the room crying and headed home.

As soon as he walked through the front door Ianto's mum was in his face "Where the fuck have you been, we've been worried, why haven't you called?" All the anger came out of Ianto "YOU DONT FUCKING CARE, YOU NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL, You wanna know, I was with my boyfriend, who by the way is in hospital cause of me" he ran up to his room and slammed the door closed.

As soon as the door was shut Ianto walked to his draws and pulled his knife out then his shirt sleeve, he took a breath and put the blade to his skin and sliced. After a few minutes he stopped and collapsed to the floor in flows of tears.

He looked up when he heard a knock on the door "Ianto, the police are here they want to talk to you" Ianto stopped crying "I'll be down in a minute" He started pacing the room all sorts of things running through his head. He finally calmed down and made his way downstairs covering his arms.

He walked into the living room , there were two police officers standing there "Ianto, hi I'm PC Noble and this is PC Dawson, we need to talk to you about an incident that happened yesterday, do you know Alex and John Hart?" Ianto nodded "Kind of, seen them round" The police officers nodded "so you haven't spoken to him or threatened his brother?"

Ianto started sweating "Na man not me" Pc Noble got out a piece of paper "Well we got a call yesterday, the person said there was a commotion around the alley, they witnessed what happened, so you want to tell us the truth?" Ianto gave up the charade "Ok yes, we were having problems but it's sorted ok?"

"Ianto Jones we are arresting you for actual bodily harm" Ianto looked round the room then took his chances and ran for it. He headed for the back door, luckily it was open, he climbed over the fence and kept running. As soon as he got to Owens he banged on the door "Owen bruv open the god dam door now!"

Seconds later the door opened and he barged in "Ianto what's up cuz?" Once he got his breath back he started speaking "The pigs are after me, there was a witness the other fucking night, saw everything bruv, we need to get to Jack as soon as we can" Owen just stood there "Calm the fuck down, we'll sort dis yea?" Ianto nodded

After an hour they both left the house and made their way to the hospital. On the way they saw countless numbers of police but managed to dodge them all. When they finally made it they went straight to Jack's room.

Jack's face lit up when he saw Ianto "Yan, are you ok?" Ianto shook his head "Na, da police are after me, someone saw what happened babe, I'm in a lot of shit but then Alex should be aswell" Jack raised an eyebrow "Shit, so they will wanna talk to me aswell then, fuck, look we will deal with this together not just as a couple but as a gang" he looked at Owen.

"Yea course, I'll give Rhys a text see if he can meet us" Then Owen went off leaving them. Ianto bent down and kissed Jack "I'm sorry you shouldn't be in this shit because of me, it's my dam fault, your innocent in this it was between me, John and Alex" Jack took Ianto's hand "Don't you dare blame your fucking self, I just happened to be there"

Ianto was about to speak when Owen burst through the door "Ianto fucking run now, pigs, let's go" Ianto kissed Jack one last time then left. As they were running the police were hot on their tail, just as they got to the exit an officer grabbed Owen, Ianto swivelled and yanked Owen towards him, the officer let go but other officers were there now.

Both of them gave a fight but soon enough were in handcuffs and chucked into the back of a police car and taken to the station.

Ianto sat in the interview room waiting for a detective to come in. After ten minutes he entered "Ianto I'm DC John Smith, I need to know what happened, I know you, Owen Harper, Rhys Williams, Alex Hart, John Hart and Jack Harkness were involved, so what's going on?" Ianto snorted "Like I'm gonna tell a pig"

"Ok, so in the witness statement they said they saw five young lads, said one of them looked just like you, so you can tell the truth and tell me what happened or be in more trouble" Ianto sat back in his seat "Fine ok I will fucking tell ya, John decided he was gonna mug off Owen, so he called me and I met up wit my homeboy, said this kid tried to mug him and shit so I pulled ma knife out and held it to him said don't do it again and he ran off"

"So what happened with Alex?" Ianto kissed his teeth "What a dick, came up to me later on and said I was gonna die, being all homophobic and shit, said to leave his lil brother alone or he would tell everyone on ma estate I'm gay, not that anyone round ma area would do anything there scared of me, my boyfriend was wit me, he held a knife up to him said he was gonna kill him, I couldn't do anything cuz, then he sliced up his face like" a tear rolled down his face "then he lifted his t shirt up and sliced from his chest to navel, I lost my temper got out the gun and said if he didn't let him go I would finish life"

"Ok, so what happened next?"

"Alex ran off init like the pussy he is, I went over to Jack he was bleeding, badly, so we called for an ambulance and they took him, I went home after didn't go and see him, was to scared I suppose" The police officer took a breath "What happened when you got home?" Ianto lifted up his sleeve and showed the officer his cuts "That, I let my boyfriend get hurt I was hurting bruv, that's my outlet, harming"

Again sorry for the delay should hopefully get more posted up soon,

R and R please

Thanks Emma xx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A couple of hours later Ianto was released pending investigation he went straight to the hospital to see Jack. When he got there Jack was sitting up eating "Yan..." before he could say anything else Ianto bent down and kissed him on the mouth while stroking down the scar on his face.

"It's my fault, this on your gorgeous face, this Scar and the one on your chest" He stroked his hand down Jack's chest aswell "Iv gotta change who I am, I just keep getting people hurt, shit always surrounding me" Jack lifted his chin to look him in the eye "You don't need to change, this Ianto is the one I'm falling for, not some person who's fake, I won't let you change"

"But what if I get you hurt again or go to prison?"

"We will deal with that as it comes, sort things out together" Jack smiled

"Next time might be too late, people will know you as my boyfriend, they know what you look like and will get you to get to me, trust" A tear rolled down Ianto's face

"When have you got to speak to the police next?

"Gotta wait till they call me, Why?"

A big smile spread across Jack's face "We could leave, me, you and your crew, get away from all this"

"Sorry I can't run away from this..." just then Ianto's phone went off and he picked up "Hello?... who's dis cuz?...What?...I will fucking hunt you down you cunt...DONT YOU DARE..." Jack looked at Ianto "Sorry Jack iv gotta go trouble brewing" He kissed Jack "Goodbye Jack Harkness"

Before Jack could say anything Ianto was gone. On his way back to the estate Ianto called Rhys "Yo bruv get round to mine now...just go I'll be there soon...just keep my parents safe yea see you soon" Ianto started running desperate to get home. As he got nearer he heard sirens "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT" he picked up the pace. Just as he got onto the estate he saw flames and two fire engines, his heart sank.

As he got closer to the house he saw his gang standing there watching, he walked over to Rhys "What the fuck I told you to keep them safe" he shoved Rhys back " Are they out yet?" Rhys shook his head "I'm sorry, I got here and the house was in flames already" As he finished his sentence Ianto ran off towards the house getting past the police and fire-fighters, he ran straight into the house.

Owen tried shouting after him but was too late to stop him. A couple of minutes passed and no sign of Ianto Just then Ianto came out being carried by a fire-fighter, from what the gang could see he was alive and coughing his guts up. Owen ran over and the other's followed. Ianto was being carried to the ambulance that had just arrived.

The fire-fighter sat Ianto at the back of the ambulance to let the paramedics take over then went back to do his job. Ianto sat there tears streaking his face Owen spoke first "What were you thinking you stupid prick?" Ianto looked up "My fucking parents are still in there, they can't find them"

"This is coming from the person who don't fucking like them"

"THERE STILL MY GODAM PARENTS" Ianto put his head in his hands "My mum's pregnant"

"Shit, sorry cuz I didn't know" Owen sat next to him and put his arm round his best mate.

They sat in silence until a police officer walked up to them "Ianto Jones" he stood up "I'm sorry your parent's didn't make it" Ianto just stood there looking at the officer "Would you like to come and sit in the police car?" Ianto shook his head "There dead, can I see them or what's left of them?"

The police officer walked over to the covered bodies with him and lifted the blankets, Ianto fell to his knees, all of a sudden a thought occurred to him "Oh my god Jack, sir I need you to do a favour for me, my boyfriend was hurt he's now part of this, he's in the hospital there gonna go after him, you need to get a colleague there for me please, his name is Jack Harkness" The officer got on his radio.

Ianto looked down at the bodies "I'm sorry I never told you but I love you both and my unborn bro or sis, it's too late now though, as always I left it to late, this is all my fault its always my fault..." his phone started ringing again "Hello...you what?...You listen to me CUZ, I WILL hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands, there were a few witnesses so when I get your description I will find you. You are a dead man walking..." the phone went dead.

Ianto looked behind him and signalled Owen over, walking over Owen said "What's up cuz?"

"Just got a phone call, says he done dis shit on purpose, payback"

"Fuck, so what we gonna do?"

"Find dem them and kill dem" Ianto looked at his parents bodies "I promise they won't get away with dis shit"

So that's the next chapter sorry it's a bit short will start making them longer.

Tell me what you think and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing


	7. Chapter 7

**An - Sorry for the wait but iv been busy trying to find a job, heres the next chapter.**

Chapter 7

For the next couple of week's Ianto had slept round Owen's, visiting Jack from day to day. Not a day passed when he didn't think of his parents, no one around the estate saw what happend so he had no leads to who burnt the house down. He tried finding where Alex had gone but no one had seen him since that day or his brother.

Ianto was sitting on the sofa watching tv with Owen when his phone rang, he looked at the caller id and it said unknown, he picked it up "Ianto Jones"

_"Hey babe"_

"Hey Jack you ok?"

_"Yeah, just wanted to know if you'll come to the hospital, im getting out today just got to wait for Tom to get here"_

"Yeah, il be there soon bye"

He put the phone down, got up from the sofa and looked around for his shirt. At the hospital Jack was packing a bag, glad he was going home. He couldn't wait to get Ianto on his own, his mind wondered to Ianto touching him, what he didn't realize was that Tom was standing by the door and he had a very obvious hard on.

"Hem hem"

Jack jumped then blushed a lovely shade of red, his eyes went wide "Tom, erm...hi, I just need to pack and Ianto's comming aswell so we need to wait for him"

"You might want to get rid of that" Tom raised his eyebrows in amusment trying not to laugh.

While Jack carried on packing Tom went to get some coffee's. It didn't take long for Ianto to get there, when he did he went straight to Jack's room. Jack was putting the last few items in his bag, Ianto walked up to him and wrapped his arms round his lovers waist. Jack smiled and turned in Ianto's arms "Hey you" said Jack then kissed him

"Hey indeed, where's Tom?"

"Just gone to get some drinks, I was thinking as you have been staying at Owen's for the last couple of weeks, maybe you could stay at mine for a bit"

"Will Tom and Martha be ok wit dat?"

"Yeah I already sort of asked"

"Cool" Ianto went in for another kiss, just as Jack deepend it Tom walked back in, the boys sprung apart.

With Jack's bag packed they made thier way to the car. When they got home Martha was cooking dinner she greeted Jack and Ianto, then the boys went up to Jacks room but not before Martha called for them to use a condom. When they got into the room Jack locked his door and turned to Ianto with a big grin on his face.

Jack led the other boy to his bed and layed him down. He climbed on top, he leaned down and kissed him softly. Ianto felt himself harden straight away as did Jack, Ianto looked into Jack's eyes "I love you" he whispered softly, Jack smiled and kissed him again.

Jack reached over to his draws to pull out a condom and lube. He set them by Ianto then started to undress him, first he undone the buttons on his shirt, kissing the exposed skin. Ianto closed his eyes just enjoying the sensations of Jack's tongue. soon enough they were both compleatly naked.

Jack applied some lube on his fingers, he moved his hand towards Ianto's entrance. Ianto bit his lip ready for the invasion, Ianto gasped as he felt the fingers. Jack slowly inserted them getting delightful moans from his lover, Ianto closed his eyes and gave in to the sensations thrusting up everytime Jack hit his prostate.

When Ianto was ready Jack climbed on top, lined himself up and trust hard and fast, Ianto arched his back and gave a loud moan. Downstairs Tom and Martha were watching tv when they heard matress springs and very load moaning, Tom looked at his wife "Oh my god, should I tell them to keep it down?"

"No leave them to it I will talk to Jack later" Martha smiled

"I say we go to the shops we need some stuff"

Back upstairs Jack was pounding Ianto into the matress, He grabbed Ianto's manhood and stroked in time with his thrusts. Soon enough Ianto was cumming all over Jack's hand, thats all it took for Jack the look on his lovers face, he let go and cum deep within Ianto. They lay there together getting their breaths back, Jack was the first to speak "That was amazing"

"Fuck yeah, but next time I get to do that to you"

"Is that a promise?"

"Promise" Ianto smiled

Jack leaned his forehead against Ianto's "I love you"

"I love you too"

Jack kissed Ianto then layed next to him, not wanting to get up Jack suggested cleaning up in the morning Ianto agreed. They got under the duvet and Ianto snuggled closer needing the contact. Within half an hour they were both deeply asleep, Martha and Tom had got back, Martha went upstairs and knocked on the door, with no answer she opened the door a crack, what she saw made her heart swell.

Ianto was curled up with Jack's arm round him, being his foster mum she knew Jack had been through alot of shit as he grew up, since they had adopted him they always knew he was gay. He had boyfriends but none of them were right for him, Ianto might act like a bad boy but she knew he just needed some love in his life and Jack could provide that. As she left the room she gave a small smile.

The next morning Ianto woke first, he wiped the sleep from his eyes then looked over at Jack. Jack looked so peacefull, he smiled to himself and started to think _"I love him, but what if I get him hurt, he's already been through the shit wit Alex, iv still got shit to deal with like finding the people who killed my parents and my brother or sister. They will pay with there lives" _He was to into his thoughts he didn't realize Jack had woken up, Jack shook him Ianto looked up and smiled "Morning gorgous"

Jack leant down and kissed him "Morning indeed, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much"

"Dont lie to me Ianto"

"Alright, I was finking I love you and dont wanna get you hurt again, I need to find who killed my parents and make em pay"

"You know I will stick by you right?"

"You dont have to"

"I want to"

Ianto smiled again Jack leaned down and kissed him, Ianto deepend the kiss a second later. As Ianto rolled Jack there was a knock on the door "Morning boys can I come in" Jack covered him and Ianto with the duvet "Yeah come in" Jack shouted. Martha walked in with a try that had 2 plates with full english breakfasts and 2 cups of orange "Just thought you might want some breakfast to fill you with energy, from what me and Tom heard last night your gonna need it"

"Mum, were you listening?"

"I think the whole street heard you"

Jack looked at Ianto "Its your fault, you made all that noise" he laughed

"Excuse me your da one who made me make da noises"

"Anyway I will leave you boys to it" With that Martha left the room and the boys tucked into their breakfasts.

**A/N Im looking to finish this story in 3 or 4 chapters, thanks for everyone reviewing if you can keep it up i will be a very happy person. **

**Thanks Emma xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning chracter death**

**Chapter 8**

Ianto was pacing the front room, he got some infomation about the fire. It wasn't just Alex involved he found out Alex's girlfriend started the fire her and Alex had got together after her and Ianto split up, Lisa was an ex friend of Ianto's. Jack was at on the sofa with his head in his hand's, Martha and Tom had gone out for a bit. "I need to find Alex, he's gonna pay for dis shit, Jack promise me whatever happens you stay out of it"

"I can't promise that, im involved now, you cannot change that"

"I don't wanna lose ya" Ianto's voice was getting louder

"And you think I want to lose you?"

It was turning into an argument "Jack your staying here and thats final"

"You don't fucking control me Yan"

"I don't wanna see you get hurt or killed because of me"

"AND WHAT IF YOU GET KILLED" Tears started streaming down Jack's face.

Ianto took some calming breath's then cuddled Jack "Please Jack for me?" Jack just nodded "Thank you, il be back later I promise" Ianto lifted Jack's chin up and kissed him deeply then rushed out of the door leaving a devistated Jack behind.

Ianto went round to Owen's then they went to Rhy's, the last person they picked up was the boy who gave Ianto the tip off. John Smith a boy that moved round the estate a year or so ago. They made their way to the train station which was just down the road.

Ianto turned to John "Why you helping us cuz?"

"Iv had trouble with Alex before, used to bully me in school and shit"

"Cool, where we gettin da gun's and stuff?"

"A mate of mine, lives a train ride away"

"Cool"

They sat on the train in silence, at their stop Ianto saw Alex standing on the platform. Ianto got up from his seat and darted out the door as it opened. He punched him to the floor as he did 6 or 7 boys came out from round the corner. Ianto looked up realizing they were comming towards him. The train had left so him, Owen and Rhys couldn't get back on it.

"What da fuck is going on?" asked Ianto

John stepped forward "Your a dick Ianto iv never liked you, Alex is one of my best mate's, I also fucking hate faggot's"

"Fuck you dickhead, so come on do what you want and fuck off"

Then the first punch came, right in the stomach. He keeled over "Shit" 4 of the boy's started on Owen and Rhys. Alex picked Ianto up by his hair and dragged him to the edge of the platform, the other boys did the same to Owen and Rhys. Suddenly there was a voice in the background.

"Let him go"

Alex turned around while still holding Ianto, it was Jack "Jack what you doing, get the fuck out of here" Ianto yelled

"No im not leaving you"

"Ahhh isnt this sweet, you fucking cock sucking, arse fucking dirty batty boys" Alex said with spite

"Afraid your missing out Alex?" laughed Ianto then he got another pucnch which shut him up.

John turned to Jack, he got a gun out of the back of his jeans and aimed at Ianto always keeping his eyes on Jack. "You stay there or say bye bye to your bum boy"

The next train was only a couple of minute's away Ianto had to think of something and quick. Ianto looked at Owen hoping to get his attention, Owen was looking at Jack until he saw Ianto looking. Ianto mouthed "_two minute's" _Owen nodded then passed the message to Rhys.

30 seconds before the train was due to arrive all three boys wrestled the gang and got free, Jack just stood there not knowing what to do, in the end he ran down to the ticket office to get someone. On the platform Ianto now had hold of Jonh pointing the gun at his head "Any you pussy move and he fucking gets shot" the gang backed off.

The train was now in view, Jack was running back up with some train steward's. As the the train was getting closer Alex ran forward going for Ianto who moved out the way. It was to late before anyone saw, Alex ran straight onto the tracks with the train about 8 seconds away. Ianto let go of John and held his hand out to Alex, he went to take it but it was to late.

Everyone looked away as the train went over him.

Fifteen minute's later the police and ambulance crews arrived, the station had been sealed off and the police were taking statements. Half an hour later they were all allowed to go pending investigation.

As soon as they got back Tom and Martha were waiting, Jack had phoned ahead. They finished talking with Jack's parents and went upto Jack's room. When the door was closed Jack pinned Ianto to the door and kissed him, when the kiss finished Jack rest his forehead against his lovers. "Ianto I could have lost you today"

"I know im sorry but it's all over now init?"

"What do you mean, you could go to prison for this shit that's been going on"

"It wasn't my fault Alex landed on the track's, there were witnesses"

"I know but with what's been going on with you two the police might think different"

"We will deal with that when it comes to it ok?"

Jack nodded then went in for another kiss which turned into something much more.

Again thanks to people who have reviewed and sorry for the delay again. I will get the last chapter up asap.

Thanks Emma xx


	9. Chapter 9

AN - Working on the last 2 chapters the next 1 will be the courtcase. Im putting this AN up because i need some ideas for the last chapter want to finish the story on high note. So any ideas let me know.

Please keep reviewing xx


	10. Chapter 10

AN - Going to make this the last chapter because im starting another story.

Chapter 9

It was the last day of the trial and Ianto turned up to court early, Jack Tom and Martha were there aswell. He saw John Hart then looked away, the trial was due to start at 10.00 it was 09.00. They sat in silence for most of that hour, "Ianto Jones" a man called, he stood up kissed Jack and made his way to the courtroom. Within half an hour Ianto had given his evidence and was waiting outside, Jack by his side holding his hand.

By the end of the day the jury had come to a decision, everyone involved was in the court room. Ianto turned to look at John Hart he was giving Ianto a dirty look, he looked away. The sound of the judge's voice got there attention, "We have come to a decision, Ianto Jones we have found you not guilty of the murder of Alex Hart but because problems in the past you will have 300 hours of community service, failing to turn up WILL result in a prison sentence"

So it was all over, as soon as they left court Jack pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss. As they stood waiting for Tom to bring the car round Alex's parent's walked upto Ianto "We're not mad at you for our son's death, because it wasn't your fault. You might want to know Lisa got put down for the murder's of your parent's, it turned out she started the fire not Alex, noone should lose their parent's at your age" With a smile Alex's parents walked away.

When they got home Martha done the dinner, they all sat down and ate together. At the end of the meal Jack took Ianto's hand and they went to his room. Jack shoved Ianto into his room and locked the door, he walked over to Ianto and puched him down onto the bed. "I love you Ianto Jones" he then started undoing his lover's shirt button's. Next was his trousers, Jack looked at Ianto he looked upset "Ianto are you ok?"

"What do you think, within a few week's iv lost my parent's and lil bother or sister, got into loads of shit with Alex then watched him kill himself, I tried to save him" Tears were rolling down his cheeks "He could've grabbed my hand, he tried oh god" then he totally broke down. Jack held him close not wanting to let go. It took a while for Ianto to calm down, when he did he snuggled into Jack more and fell asleep.

When Ianto woke he was under the duvet, he rolled over to cuddle Jack but he wasn't there. He put on a shirt and made his way downstairs, as he went into the kitchen he heard voices "Jack we cant have him stay if this keeps happening"

"I love him Matha nothing is going to change that, I don't want him to change I fell in love with him because he's diffrent"

"Ok, Ok he can stay but the minute he causes trouble he's out"

Ianto made his way back upstairs, he got a bag out from Jack's cuboard amd started sorting his clothes out. Jack walked in 5 minutes later "Ianto what are you doing?"

"Martha don't want me here, im going sorry Jack"

"NO your not going anywhere" Jack grabbed Ianto's hand "Unpack"

"No, im going, dunno where i'll find a hostile or something"

"Ok if your going im going with you"

Ianto held Jack's hand "Only if your sure" Jack nodded then placed a kiss on Ianto's lips.

Over the next couple of days all Ianto and Jack done was pack, Jack had told Tom and Martha what was happening and said they would stay in touch. The boys decided to move to Cardiff with Jack's mum. Ianto went to say bye to his gang only to find them outside with bags "What's going on Owen?"

"We're comming with you, all of us thought you might need some mates wit you"

Half an hour later they all said there goodbye and made their way to the train station, it had just been reopened. There were bunches of flowers and stuffed teddies for Alex. The train got there 10 minutes later. Within a few hours they were stepping off at Cardiff central, Heather was there waiting to greet them.

Jack took Ianto's hand "A new start for all of us, I love you Ianto"

Ianto turned to Jack "I love you too"

**Complete**

**Please read and review, tell me what you thought.**

**thnaks emma xx**


End file.
